Chatroom fun
by nekomiminya
Summary: its fun to chat with your friends. but what happens when people in maplestory get access to it?
1. Chapter 1

6:11 PM, March 2nd

* * *

AngelicBuster has entered the chatroom.

superkylecoolio20 has entered the chatroom.

Cartalionhasavan69 has entered the chatroom.

VeldorSwordsman has entered the chatroom.

MagnusPanda has entered the chatroom.

* * *

AngelicBuster: Hi everyone! It's me, the soldier of love and justice-

MagnusPanda: Sailor Moon?

VeldorSwordsman: What the heck is Magnus doing here? AND WHY IS CARTALION ALSO HERE?! Oh, hi Angelic Buster! Hehe, so cute~

Cartalionhasavan69: :D. HI ANGELIC BUSTER! SO KAWAII! :3

AngelicBuster: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

superkylecoolio20: ANGELIC BUSTER! MARRY ME!

AngelicBuster: Sorry boys, I've gotta stay single. my manager told me i have to.

superkylecoolio20: whos ur manager?

AngelicBuster: well, hes...

* * *

EskaladeindaSoulRing has entered the chatroom.

* * *

AngelicBuster: ESKALADE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

EskaladeindaSoulRing: Don't forget that I have a computer in the Soul Ring, too!

Cartalionhasavan69: OMG! Angelic Buster, don't tell us thats your boyfriend!

MagnusPanda: I would be so sad!

AngelicBuster: NO! THATS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! i said i was single, didn't i?

VeldorSwordsman: thank god! i was gonna ask you to the movies this saturday!

AngelicBuster: sorry, im busy.

VeldorSwordsman: WAT?! Y!

superkylecoolio20: tending to my needs

Cartalionhasavan69: :(! Angelic Buster! u didnt tell us that u sell special services! i want some 2!

MagnusPanda: Threesome? How much is that, Angel?

AngelicBuster: I DO NOT SELL SPECIAL SERVICES!

EskaladeindaSoulRing: DAMN STRAIGHT SHE DOESNT! SHES MINE, ANYWAY!

VeldorSwordsman: O_o?

superykylecoolio20: o.o wut?

MagnusPanda: :o

Cartalionhasavan69: :(!

AngelicBuster: God dammit everyone, STOP MISUNDERSTANDING!

* * *

March 3rd, 4:10 PM

* * *

AngelicBuster has entered the chatroom.

Cartalionhasavan69 has entered the chatroom.

* * *

Cartalionhasavan69: hey babe

AngelicBuster: uhhhhhhh, whats wrong cartalion?

Cartalionhasavan69: i like u

AngelicBuster: i think i know that already

Cartalionhasavan69: do u like me?

AngelicBuster: um... let me take a moment to think about that

Cartalionhasavan69: fine then i will capture u and make u mine

AngelicBuster: wtf?

Cartalionhasavan69: i will go get my van and grab u! get ready angelic buster!

AngelicBuster: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! GET DA FUQ OUT!

AngelicBuster has left the conversation.

* * *

VeldorSwordsman has entered the chatroom.

superkylecoolio20 has entered the chatroom.

* * *

superkylecoolio20: wheres angelic buster?

VeldorSwordsman: probably trying to get away from u

superkylecoolio20: she likes me more then she likes u!

VeldorSwordsman: i bet you if we asked her she would say me!

superkylecoolio20: oh yeah? ur on!

* * *

March 3rd, 9:31 PM

* * *

MagnusPanda has entered the chatroom.

AngelicBuster has entered the chatroom.

superkylecoolio20 has entered the chatroom.

VeldorSwordsman has entered the chatroom.

Cartalionhasavan69 has entered the chatroom.

* * *

AngelicBuster: haaaaaaaaay everybody! hows it goin?

MagnusPanda: Angel, who do you like the most?

AngelicBuster: ummmmm... what do u mean? O.o

MagnusPanda: In a romantic way. I like you, Angel.

AngelicBuster: plz stop confusing me x_x

Caratlionhasavan69: I won't let you take Angelic Buster away from me, Magnus! B PREPARED!

VeldorSwordsman: ANGELIC BUSTER LIKES ME!

superkylecoolio20: NO, SHE LIKES ME!

AngelicBuster: all of u guys SUCK! Eskalade, take my place!

* * *

AngelicBuster has left the conversation.

EskaladeindaSoulRing has entered the chatroom.

* * *

EskaladeindaSoulRing: JUST WHAT DO U GUYS THINK UR DOING?! HER SEXY BODY BELONGS TO ME!

MagnusPanda: How bout we share her?

EskaladeindaSoulRing: NO! SHES MINE!

superkylecoolio20: can we spend one night with her?

EskaladeindaSoulRing: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cartalionhasavan69: How bout we all go for a ride in my van? It's got lots of candy and fun adventures! Just like Narnia!

Everyone: NO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you NoxPersona9 for the idea of the black mage commanders.**

* * *

March 9th, 1:11 PM

* * *

HillainHell has entered the chatroom.

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy has entered the chatroom.

VonLeron has entered the chatroom.

MagnusPanda has entered the chatroom.

Orchidtreehugger has entered the chatroom.

Lotusthablingblingbro has entered the chatroom.

DamienisDemonsbro has entered the chatroom.

* * *

HillainHell: You all have really dumb names... Where is your sense of creativity? THE BLACK MAGE WOULD NOT APPROVE OF THIS!

MagnusPanda: Shhhhh... Hilla, you're ruining everyone's peace of mind here.

HillainHell: what are you talking about?! you dont make any sense at all, magnus!

VonLeron: hilla... for once... just shut up...

HillainHell: I WONT TOLERATE YOUR ACTIONS!

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: my snake wont either

VonLeron: yeah seriously hilla just shut up omg

DamienisDemonsbro: lol hilla should just leave

Orchidtreehugger: ikr hilla is a nuisance to the black mage like y is she here she just ruins everything

Lotusthablingblingbro: i think hilla is a lovely woman

Orchidtreehugger: well nobody really cares what you think bro

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: lol lotus is the one who killed shinsoo so what the heck is he saying anyways

DamienisDemonsbro: i heard shinsoo got revived by that spunky little girl whats-her-face

HillainHell: GRRRRR! I AM GOING TO TELL THE BLACK MAGE ABOUT THIS!

* * *

HillainHell has left the chatroom.

* * *

VonLeron: omg finally she left i was getting so sick of her she was so annoying

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: that spunky girl... wasnt she the ruler of maple world?

Orchidtreehugger: yea apparently her name was Cygnus and she was the niece of Aria.

Lotusthablingblingbro: didnt hilla kill her?

MagnusPanda: Yeah she did kill Aria. That's sad, I thought Aria was very pretty, too...

DamienisDemonsbro: are you kidding?! that aria girl deserved it! although cygnus is very pretty...

Orchidtreehugger: well boys i think that instead of discussing hot women we should talk about our evil plans

VonLeron: yeah well my evil plans are much more different from everyone else's evil plans here

DamienisDemonsbro: are you sure? are you really, really sure?

VonLeron: YES DAMIEN SHUT THE HECK UP

MagnusPanda: I have an evil plan to capture Angelic Buster and make her mine for eternity.

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: angelic buster? ive heard of her somewhere...

Lotusthablingblingbro: apparently shes really cute i havent seen her but hey who cares

Orchidtreehugger: no bro you cant get a girlfriend i wont let u

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: INCEST!

DamienisDemonsbro: DID SOMEONE SAY INCEST?!

MagnusPanda: Incest is very interesting.

VonLeron: i also sort of like incest it gives me nosebleeds

Lotusthablingblingbro: LOL u guys r misunderstanding we are twins not lovers

Orchidtreehugger: seriously stop making fun of us!

DamienisDemonsbro: the hottest incest ever would be cygnusxaria!

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: ooh that sounds pretty good

VonLeron: excuse me while i nosebleed

MagnusPanda: I beg to differ. Obviously LillinxNeinheart is better.

Lotusthablingblingbro: well that doesnt sound very sexy

VonLeron: oh god my nose has a cloggage of blood

MagnusPanda: A turn-off, I'm guessing?

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: yeah, yeah

* * *

March 10th, 8:39 AM

* * *

HillainHell has entered the chatroom.

MagnusPanda has entered the chatroom.

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy has entered the chatroom.

VonLeron has entered the chatroom.

Orchidtreehugger has entered the chatroom.

Lotusthablingblingbro has entered the chatroom.

DamienisDemonsbro has entered the chatroom.

* * *

HillainHell: I AM BACK!

Orchidtreehugger: who cares

* * *

BlackMug has entered the chatroom.

* * *

VonLeron: OMG BLACK MAGE

DamienisDemonsbro: wait, black mug? LOL THAT NAME

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: LOLOLOL FAIL!

MagnusPanda: Black Mug huh? Really extraordinary...

Orchidtreehugger: LOL!

BlackMug: Shut up! I could not think of anything else!

Lotusthablingblingbro: its even worse than orchid's!

Orchidtreehugger: well im sorry that i like trees

Lotusthablingblingbro: nature just doesnt really fit your image

HillainHell: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

VonLeron: no really hilla right back at u

BlackMug: yeah seriously hilla, you are pretty annoying

HillainHell: WHAT?! BLACK MAGE?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!

DamienisDemonsbro: lol feeling kinda bad for hilla!

HillainHell: SHUT UP!

DamienisDemonsbro: lol just kidding!

BlackMug: everyone, i have a new mission for you all

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: your missions are always exciting black mage

Orchidtreehugger: it would be pretty funny if the black mage had a southern accent

MagnusPanda: Harrharr hay ya'll im duh Black Mage! Heeeeehaaaa!

BlackMug: Shut up! That is not funny!

HillainHell: well black mage i accept you with all my heart

Orchidtreehugger: LOL HILLA HAS A CRUSH ON BLACK MAGE!

WhiteHairedSnakeGuy: next thing u know it will be orchid!

DamienisDemonsbro: LOOOOOOOL ORCHID HILLA & BLACK MAGE THREESOME

Lotusthablingblingbro: LOl! I CAN PICTURE THAT

VonLeron: my nosebleed has completely stopped now.


End file.
